Power Items
Power Items are items used for consumption. There are currently 10 items in total, most which are used in-battle. Basic items can be obtained in variety of ways while stronger are primarily made in the Forge. List of Items Detailed effects and numbers for these items can be found in this spreadsheet. Items Use there are two uses for Power Items: In-match Bonus Power items (except Raid Ticket and Endless key) are used in any game mode (to gain their benefit), with certain limitations: * after any item use, cooldown is imposed before new item use is allowed. * 6 out of 8 different items are accesible in any given match, these can be chosen in team selection screen before entering match (not in Tournament selection screen). * In any regular match 4 item uses are available. This can be increased to 5, by choosing Mabyn with Rank 6 Awaken unlocked to your team. Endless mode * Endless key - used to enter Endless mode, or to Forge Raid Ticket. * Raid Ticket - paired with Endless key allows to Raid Endless Mode for instant reward. Sources (Items gain) Campaign Reward One of 4 basic items (Fire Potion, Healing Potion, Freeze Potion and Summon Potion) can be awarded when finnishing Campaign Mode and Legendary Mode maps for the first time. (this can be doubled by watching ad) Note: This will be primary Items source of basic items when you start. Endless Mode 4 basic items (one of each) are awarded (at max rank!!) for each run of Endless mode. Raiding awards them instantly. Note: once you finish atleast one Endless mode on max rank, raiding it should be your primary source of basic items (and you should then use them to craft better ones). Forge 5 Power Items Can be crafted in Forge: Freeze Potion Lv2, Raid Ticket, Meteor, Armageddon and Gold Boost. Note: Gold Boost is Exclusive to Forge. This is where you transform basic items that have no use later in game, into more powerful and it should be your primary source for them. For more info on crafting visit Forge page. Commercials Raid Ticket and Endless Key can be obtained by watching commercials. These are found on game's main page. Watching comercial after winning campaign lvl gives you same Potion reward. Note: this should be your primary source of tickets and keys. And is advisable to do each day. Wheel of Prizes 8 items can be obtained through Wheel of Prizes spins. Note: 2 excluded items are Armageddon and Gold Boost. Healing Boost is present twice for some reason (probably mistake and one of them should be Armageddon). Arcade 2 basic items can be awarded for first finish of Arcade levels. Challenge one of 4 basic items can be awarded for first finish of Challenge levels. Realm Siege You can choose to do Realm Siege runs to gain Meteor instead of hero tokens. Note: This is '!!! very unwise !!!' only do this if you already have all heroes at max awaken, and thus you can't do any other Realm Siege anyway. Store 9 Power Items available for purchase by gems in the Store and some are also part of bundles. * Fire Potion, Healing Potion, Freeze Potion, Summon Potion, Endless Key, Meteor, Freeze Potion Lv2, Raid Ticket and Armageddon Note: Buying items for gems is '!!! really bad idea !!!', there are plenty of other ways to gain them. For fun Items theorycrafting you might also look here.Category:Game Features